1. Field of the Disclosure
This application relates to a music stand slip cover and sheet music retaining and storing apparatus.
2. Prior Art
Musicians use music stands to display sometimes two or three sheets of music at one time while they play various instruments. Music stands allow for the music sheets to rest on a shelf or lip, secured by gravity, holding the sheets against the lip and back of the stand. When bumped, music stands tend to sway, knocking music to the floor. In the event that a flat desk music stand falls down, it gets scratched, nicked, and bent especially after many years of use. Musicians have to paint their existing stands or buy new ones in order for them to look like new on stage. This can become costly for school districts already faced with budget cuts.
The inventor's string teacher had music stands that had been autographed by former students and wondered how she could use them at her church without the distraction of all her former students' signatures. The inventor came up with the idea for a cover for the stand. Furthermore, it would be advantageous if a portable slip-cover could be slipped onto the stand to secure the music to the stand. In addition, it would be convenient if a pocket or folder attached to the slip-cover was available to hold and store music, books or accessories.
When carrying music, books, or accessories from one place to another, these items need to be removed from one storage bag to be placed on the music stand and then replaced to the storage bag when not in use. Sometimes in the transfer, music pages end up in the wrong order or get lost or misplaced. These items would need to be searched for which takes time. Music, books, or accessories which might be stored in a separate bag or carrying case may not be readily available. Students frequently leave their belongings elsewhere when it comes time to perform and then have to retrieve them. It would be handy and a time saver if the music, books, or accessories could be secured and transported within the same structure. The Universal Music Slip-Cover Combination Pocket Folder, when removed from the music stand, could be folded in half, securing the music, books and accessories within, and transported with the user from one place to another.
When carrying music from one place to another, different styles of music stands, such as a flat desk music stand or a folding stand might be available. Musicians and others wishing to use music stands to hold various papers and accessories in a secure and orderly manner would appreciate the availability of a slip cover that would adapt to different styles of music stands so sheet music or papers could be easily transferred for use at any location. A universal structure which secures music to music stands of differing styles would be helpful so the music stand itself does not have to be transported with the user.
Several types of music carrying cases have been proposed—for example, U.S. Pat. No. 527,096 (1894) to Wunder, U.S. Pat. No. 2,016,176 (1935) to Rand, U.S. Pat. No. 2,481,264 (1949) to Tulowiecki, U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,333 (1997) to Webster, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,703,952 (1987) and 6,563,036 (2003) to Biasini, U.S. Pat. No. 6,889,950 (2005) to Evanoff. These inventions do not universally adapt to other music stands. Some applications require the user to transport the entire apparatus and assemble it on site.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,016,176 issued to Rand for a Music Container is not adaptable to other music stands.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,333 to Webster for the Combined Portable Container and Display Stand does not adapt to other music stands. It does not slip over a music stand and hide any imperfections.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,563,036 issued to Biasini for the Edge Mounted Trap Bag. The bag would interfere with anyone in a seated position and is designed for storing percussion mallets rather than sheet music.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,889,950 issued to Evanoff for the Portable Music Stand Top & Case is not adaptable to other music stands. The entire music stand and materials contained therein must be transported with the user. The stand must also be assembled and disassembled at each location of use. This would be cumbersome for young music students to carry as they already carry their school bag and instrument when going to and from school.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,578,487 issued to Kaneda and Kishi discloses a sheet music receiving frame for receiving music paper. However, this invention does not cover imperfections in an existing music stand and its rigid structure does not allow flexibility in transport.
Patent Application Number US200510012014 issued to Willner for the Sheet Music Stand Helper does not adapt to different styles of music stands. It uses only one layer of fabric and so would be rather flimsy. I have also found that music enclosed in a plastic sleeve is difficult to read due to the glare of stage lighting. Furthermore, it would not have a professional look on a stage with music or accessories being stored in the pocket on the back panel nor would the music be secured within the structure while being transported.